Conflicto de Hermanos
by Bway-Girl25
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Mikoto Uchiha decide volver a casarse...el problema es que sus hijos terminan enamorándose de la encantadora hija de su futuro esposo, la tierna y linda Sakura Haruno, ¿podrá decidirse por alguno de los hermanos o su corazón estará con alguno de sus otros pretendientes?... !QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA!
1. Presentaciones

**N/A: ¡Hola!, esta es una de mis nuevas historias, estoy muy emocionada con esta historia en especial, ya que esta basada en el magnífico anime "Brothers Conflict" si no lo han visto TIENEN que hacerlo, voy a retomar ciertas cosas de dicho anime, pero otras las voy a cambiar totalmente, ya que la historia que tengo en mente es muy diferente de la del anime, espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto (ni nigun otro personaje de la serie), tampoco me pertenece Brothers Conflict.**

**Presentaciones**

.

.

_.- Eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido y aunque nuestra relación no ha sido la mas fácil desde un inicio, debido en parte a nuestras respectivas situaciones de vida, no importa porque con tan solo ver tu sonrisa, con escuchar tu voz es suficiente para hacerme feliz es por eso que he decidido que ya es momento de pasar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación, es por eso que te pido que me permitas compartir el resto de mi vida contigo… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa Mikoto Uchiha?_

_.- Yo… acepto Kizashi-kun.- dijo emocionada la hermosa mujer pelinegra mientras su futuro esposo le colocaba el anillo en el dedo._

_._

_._

Posiblemente esta hubiera sido una tierna y adorable escena digna de una película o de un cuento de hadas, sin embrago este fue el inicio de lo que se convertiría en una verdadera batalla que ni siquiera involucraba a Mikoto o a Kizashi, bueno al menos no directamente, esto podría ser algo confuso pero tratare de explicarlo de la manera mas sencilla posible y para eso necesitamos antecedentes ¿cierto?

Pues bien Mikoto Uchiha no era una mujer común y cualquiera, esta hermosa mujer era la viuda de Fugaku Uchiha, y era una famosa diseñadora de modas dueña de su propia marca, hasta aquí todo es bastante normal ¿verdad? Bueno eso no es todo acerca de Mikoto ya que además de ser una exitosa profesionista era la orgullosa madre de 14 hijos, así es, el matrimonio Uchiha tenía nada mas y nada menos que 14 hijos, pero tal vez debería ser mas especifica, eran 14 hijos varones, y por si se lo estaban preguntando, si TODOS eran sus hijos biológicos, tal vez muchos pensaran que es algo excesivo pero a ella le daba igual pues siempre había soñado con tener una familia grande, y como podemos ver su difunto esposo estaba de acuerdo con ello, otra cosa que debemos saber acerca de Mikoto era que estaba totalmente OBSECIONADA con la idea de tener una hija, era por así decirlo su sueño frustrado (créanme queridos lectores que harían bien en recordar este dato ya que será muy útil en el futuro), por ahora dejemos a Mikoto y vallamos con su prometido…

El nombre completo de este hombre era Kizashi Haruno, y era un destacado abogado, ahora algo importante para mencionar acerca de su apariencia es su cabello, o mas específicamente el color de su cabello ya que digamos que no era de lo mas común… pues era de color rosa, así es su cabello era rosa, sin embargo esto no lo hacía lucir femenino de hecho ese rasgo lo había hecho bastante popular con las mujeres en su juventud… dejando eso de lado explorando un poco mas en la vida de este hombre encontraremos que al igual que Mikoto era viudo de una hermosa mujer rubia de encantadores ojos verdes que tuvo el nombre de Mebuki, pero esto no es todo lo que encontraremos ya que si exploramos un poquito mas descubriremos a la persona mas importante en el mundo para Kizashi, y no me estoy refiriendo a Mikoto, sino a su tierna hija Sakura, que con sus quince años recién cumplidos era el mayor orgullo de su padre ¿y como no serlo? Era la mejor estudiante, era responsable, amable… y desafortunadamente para Kizashi también era hermosa, se preguntaran ¿Por qué seria ese un problema? Pues bien aunque Kizashi la mayoría del tiempo era un hombre tranquilo, analítico y bastante relajado cuando se trataba de Sakura podía llegar a ser EXCESIVAMENTE sobre protector y CELOSO, esa era la razón por la cual había mandado a su hija desde hacía tres años con su tía Tsunade, quería que su hija pudiera cursar la secundaria con tranquilidad sin tener que presenciar sus ataques de celos, bueno también lo había hecho por su propia salud mental ya que no quería ver a los chicos que se interesaran en ella y se acercaran con la excusa de ser "amigos", desafortunadamente Sakura quería regresar a vivir con él ya que la casa en la que viviría con Mikoto estaba mucho mas cerca de la preparatoria a la que iba a ingresar (además Kizashi no lo sabía pero Mikoto le había llamado casi diario por teléfono a Sakura rogándole que se mudara con ellos y después de muchas negativas, Sakura al fin termino cediendo ante la presión y las ganas de ver a su padre mas seguido). Bien por ahora creo que es todo lo que necesitan saber así que iniciemos con esta historia.

.

.

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba en su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos sus esfuerzos al fin habían dado frutos, Sakura por fin había aceptado vivir con ellos, finalmente tendría una hermosa hija como siempre había soñado, claro que también estaba feliz por su boda, pero es que Sakura era simplemente, y aunque sonara a cliché, la hija que siempre había deseado, y no es que no amara a sus hijos porque los amaba y estaba agradecida porque todos ellos eran una bendición, sin embargo la mayoría de ellos tenían serios problemas emocionales y sociales, tal vez era culpa de su marido, que aunque ella lo amo muchísimo, debía admitir que era un hombre muy inflexible y serio, o tal vez era culpa de ella que siempre había estado ocupada con su trabajo; es por eso que estaba tan emocionada de que Sakura estuviera cerca de sus hijos, porque tal vez una presencia femenina en la casa lograría cambiar las actitudes de sus hijos…

Por ese rumbo iban sus pensamientos cuando se le ocurrió una idea que encendió un malévolo brillo en su mirada, se dispuso a abrir su laptop y comenzó lo que se convertiría en una lista con los defectos, las virtudes y lo que le gustaría cambiar de sus hijos, ahora solo quedaba pensar en que poner.

**Tobirama, tiene 25 años, es el mayor de mis hijos, un magnifico pediatra, es encantador, muy guapo, bueno con los niños, él se encarga de poner disciplina en casa, es como la figura paterna después de que Fugaku muriera.**

Bueno por lo menos ya había escrito lo bueno lo siguiente sería difícil.

**Tobirama es muy inseguro de sí mismo, nunca se da tiempo de relajarse, irónicamente tiene miedo a la sangre, excesivamente tímido, nunca se defiende si alguien lo insulta y consiente demasiado a sus hermanos menores al punto de malcriarlos.**

Ahora lo que debía cambiar

**Tobirama debería ser más seguro, darse más tiempo para estar con la familia y comenzar a perder el miedo a la sangre.**

Eso sonaba como un buen comienzo, ahora solo le faltaban 13… bueno tal vez sería más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio pero que más da, aunque tal vez si le daba un formato más fácil de leer quizá así:

**Nombre: Kakashi**

**Edad: 24**

**Ocupación: Abogado**

**Virtudes: Organizado, buen cocinero, guapo, amable, leal, muy unido con sus hermanos, buen humor.**

**Defectos: SIEMPRE está leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise, es muy serio, muy estricto, mandón, necio, inflexible, despreocupado, vida social inexistente, impuntual.**

**Cambios: Dejar de ser adicto a esa serie de libros pornográficos, lograr que sea un poco mas flexible, que salga y conozca una linda mujer para que me dé nietos.**

Aunque no podía reclamarle nada a Kakashi ya que era el que mas la ayudaba, iba a las juntas escolares, preparaba desayuno, comida y cena todos los días, incluso había desarrollado un sistema para asignar las tareas domesticas y saber a que hora estarían sus hermanos en casa. Nietos… parecía algo tan imposible de lograr, todos sus hijos eran EXCEPCIONALMENTE ATRACTIVOS, sin embargo todos parecían inmunes a las mujeres, Mikoto estaba segura de que sus hijos no eran homosexuales, ya que tampoco los había visto interesados por hombres, en su ramo de trabajo la homosexualidad era bastante común y ella sabía de sobra como eran estos hombres, y sus hijos no eran así, no sus hijos eran mas bien asexuales… bueno TODOS a excepción de…

**Nombre: Hidan**

**Edad: 23**

**Ocupación: Monje Jashinista (o mas bien playboy o gigoló o mujeriego)**

**Virtudes: Atractivo, divertido, confiable, flexible, abierto de mente, sociable.**

**Defectos: Cada dos de tres palabras que dice son groserías, agresivo, burlón, total falta de seriedad, desorganizado, le cuesta expresar sus emociones y pareciera que no puede hablar con un tono de voz normal, es muy ruidoso.**

**Cambios: Dejar de usar malas palabras (sobre todo en frente de sus hermanos menores), mostrar más sus verdaderas emociones y aprender a modular el volumen de su voz.**

La pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro, adoraba a Hidan, pero su forma de hablar la sacaba de quicio, además nunca se tomaba a ninguna mujer enserio, de hecho a parte de su religión no se tomaba nada seriamente, en el fondo sabía que Hidan se preocupaba por todos a su alrededor, tan solo desearía que su hijo mostrara un poco mas ese lado suyo.

Definitivamente esto no sería nada fácil

**Nombre: Hashirama**

**Edad: 22**

**Ocupación: Escritor**

**Virtudes: Inteligente, atractivo, culto, interesante, le es fácil adaptarse a los cambios, no tiene miedo de mostrar su lado femenino, romántico y soñador.**

**Defectos: Sarcástico, arrogante, cínico, manipulador, dramático y casi nunca se encuentra en el país.**

**Cambios: Aprender a ser un poco mas empático y humilde**

Honestamente Hashirama necesitaba MUCHOS mas cambios pero ese sería un buen comienzo, o al menos eso creía, el verdadero problema de su hijo es que era EXTREMADAMENTE sincero (y no de una manera asertiva) y eso muchas veces lastimaba a la gente, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era que a su hijo ni siquiera le importaba.

Después estaban los trillizos ¿Por qué tenía que ser cada vez más difícil?

**Nombre: Madara**

**Edad: 21**

**Ocupación: Actor de Doblaje**

**Virtudes: Alegre, simpático, atractivo, disciplinado, divertido, profesional, comprometido, cariñoso, entusiasta.**

**Defectos: Infantil, caprichoso, ruidoso, dominante, bromista, dramático, dependiente e impaciente.**

**Cambios: Comportarse mas maduro y ser menos dominante.**

Madara era encantador cuando se lo proponía pero tenía un complejo de dios que necesitaba que todos hicieran lo que él ordenaba sobre todo con su hermano gemelo del cual era inseparable.

**Nombre: Izuna**

**Edad: 21**

**Ocupación: Actor de Doblaje.**

**Virtudes: Maduro, amable, tranquilo, centrado, atractivo, inteligente, astuto y paciente.**

**Defectos: Demasiado complaciente con su hermano, indeciso, tímido.**

**Cambios: Aprender a decirle que no a Madara y salir de su timidez.**

Después estaba Itachi su trillizo, lo cual era algo confuso ya que mientras que Madara e Izuna eran gemelos idénticos Itachi no, según la explicación del doctor se debía a que Madara e Izuna provenían de un mismo ovulo mientras que Itachi venia en uno diferente o algo así, era un raro caso de gemelos homocigotos con un trillizo heterocigoto, aunque eso no evitaba que fueran unidos a pesar de que Itachi ya no viviera con nosotros.

**Nombre: Itachi**

**Edad: 21**

**Ocupación: Ejecutivo de una empresa encargada de diseñar videojuegos**

**Virtudes: Maduro, deportista, atractivo, responsable, buen hermano, amable.**

**Defectos: Demasiado serio e inexpresivo.**

**Cambios: Aprender a relajarse y divertirse.**

Inexpresivo era poco para definir a Itachi ya que digamos que un pequeño cubo de hielo seco era capaz de expresar mas emociones que su hijo, y por eso le preocupaba que Itachi terminara como un típico solterón con gatos, bueno a decir verdad Itachi ya tenía dos gatos…

A Mikoto le dio un escalofrió ante el pensamiento definitivamente Itachi era uno de esos casos urgentes, la pelinegra se levanto de su escritorio y se sirvió un vaso de ginebra, definitivamente lo necesitaría si seguía con su lista, regreso a su escritorio y después de darle un pequeño sorbo al vaso continuo.

**Nombre: Haku**

**Edad: 20**

**Ocupación: Estilista**

**Virtudes: Atractivo, dulce, tierno, comprensivo, amable, leal, atento.**

**Defectos: Manipulable, distraído, indeciso, se queda dormido en cualquier lugar.**

**Cambios: Ser más decidido y firme **

Claro que también era una prioridad lo de quedarse dormido en todas partes, aun recordaba esa vez en navidad donde no lograban encontrarlo y al final lo encontraron en el techo dormido, y cuando le preguntaron que estaba haciendo en el techo contesto que vio que uno de los focos de las luces se había apagado y subió para cambiarlo, pero de pronto sintió tanto sueño que decidió dormir alli… Definitivamente era un cambio MUY necesario.

**Nombre: Indra**

**Edad: 19**

**Ocupación: Estudiante 3º año de Derecho/Jugador de Básquetbol**

**Virtudes: Práctico, atractivo, disciplinado, comprometido, deportista.**

**Defectos: DEMASIADO serio, obsesivo con el trabajo, incapaz de entablar una conversación con una mujer.**

**Cambios: Aprender a relajarse y lograr hablar con mujeres.**

De todos sus hijos definitivamente Indra era el que mas problemas tenia para relacionarse con las personas, y es que todo el tiempo estaba entrenando o haciendo ejercicio, claro era comprensible porque era la estrella del equipo y el entrenador lo tenía muy presionado…

**Nombre: Ashura**

**Edad: 18**

**Ocupación: Estudiante 1º año de Psicología.**

**Virtudes: Observador, tranquilo, centrado, comprometido, disciplinado, bueno para escuchar, atractivo y multifacético.**

**Defectos: Nunca está en la casa, trata a sus hermanos como pacientes mentales, siempre esta ocupado.**

**Cambios: Dejar de psicoanalizar a sus hermanos y tratar de pasar un poco mas de tiempo con la familia.**

Ashura tiene una vida social MUY activa, de hecho es tan activa que rara vez estaba en casa, únicamente llegaba a dormir y eso entre semana, ya que todos los fines de semana desaparecía y no se volvía a saber de él hasta el lunes en la noche, pero eso no significaba que se la pasara en antros o en fiestas con amigos o con alguna novia, no su vida social consistía en un mosaico de actividades extracurriculares que iban desde clases de carpintería hasta danza contemporánea, y los fines de semana desaparecía porque trabajaba como asistente de un dentista que tenía su consultorio en la ciudad contigua, y como su turno era de 9 de la mañana a 9 de la noche prefería pasar la noche en casa de su abuela… vaya decepción que se había llevado esa vez que lo siguió pensando que su hijo tenía alguna novia con la que pasaba el fin de semana…

Ahora seguiría lo mas difícil, a Mikoto le era muy difícil escribir o siquiera pensar acerca de Sasori, así que hizo lo mas sensato, vacio su vaso de un trago y continuo con manos temblorosas.

**Nombre: Sasori**

**Edad: 17**

**Ocupacion: Estudiante 3º Preparatoria **

**Virtudes: Creativo, puntual, elegante, atractivo, culto.**

**Defectos: Impaciente, solitario, constantemente deprimido.**

**Cambios: Intentar salir de su depresión.**

Antes Sasori era diferente, hasta hace dos años su hijo era tierno y dulce, a pesar de lo tímido que era tenía una novia… pero después desde ese horrible accidente Sasori no volvió a ser el mismo, aunque otras personas no pudieran verlo ella era su madre y sabia que su hijo no estaba bien, frecuentemente veía que en los festivales escolares Sasori siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, lo cual se podría atribuir al aura principesca que su hijo emanaba por cada poro, sin embargo era tan… distante, no de una manera grosera ya que Sasori era demasiado elegante, refinado y educado para eso, pero al mismo tiempo esa actitud parecía que alejaba a la gente, era como si su amabilidad fuera un muro que las apartara, y no solo a las chicas, también a su propia familia… Ya lo había intentado todo, lo llevo al psicólogo, a grupos de ayuda, le dio antidepresivos…y nada había funcionado, las únicas dos cosas que parecían darle algo de paz era cultivar las flores del jardín y ayudar a su abuela en la tienda de marionetas.

La pelinegra decidió levantarse y servirse otro vaso para alejar el horrible sentimiento de impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por su hijo, así que después de rellenar su vaso volvió a su escritorio y justo cuando iba a comenzar a teclear su teléfono comenzó a sonar, asi que lo tomo y contesto.

.- Hola ¿Quién habla?

.- Hola mamá, soy yo Kakashi

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo Mikoto se relajó considerablemente y le contesto.- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi-chan?

.-Lo que pasa es que Hidan no recuerda a que hora tenemos que ir a recoger a Sasuke al aeropuerto y como solamente le dijiste a él, me preocupa que se nos pase la hora y…

_Es verdad en la mañana estaba tan apurada que solo me dio tiempo de decirle a Hidan, ese niño… definitivamente tendré que agregar olvidadizo a su lista… Pero Kakashi ¿Por qué esta tan preocupado si siempre llega tarde a todas partes? Seguramente extraña a su hermanito después de todo no lo vemos desde hace tres años…_

.- Mamá ¿sigues ahí?

.- ¿Eh?... si Kakashi-kun

Mikoto escucho claramente como su hijo suspiro, de seguro se había dado cuenta de que ya no le estaba poniendo atención.

.- ¿Entonces a que hora?

.- A las 6 cariño, tengan mucho cuidado por favor, por cierto ¿ya te confirmaron todos tus hermanos que van a estar en la cena de hoy?

.- Si

.- ¿También Ashura?

.- Si, también él, bueno vamos a ser todos a excepción de Hashirama y…

.- Y Deidara, ya lo sé pero en el caso de ellos dos era imposible que vinieran, además me mandaron un correo diciendo que estarían vía web cam.

.- ¿Y se puede saber para que nos citaste a todos?

.- Es para darle la bienvenida a tu hermano… y además quiero darles una pequeña noticia

.- Bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche mamá

.- Si, nos vemos Kakashi-chan.- Mikoto colgó el teléfono y continuo con su lista, irónicamente el siguiente era Sasuke…

**Nombre: Sasuke**

**Edad: 15**

**Virtudes: Atractivo, determinado, sincero, inteligente, dedicado, deportista.**

**Defectos: Inseguro, no sabe expresar lo que siente, perfeccionista al punto de ser obsesivo, necio.**

**Cambios: Ser mas sincero con sus sentimientos y aprender a admitir sus equivocaciones.**

Aunque posiblemente la lista de Sasuke necesitaría cambios, después de todo una persona cambia mucho en tres años…

**Nombre: Deidara**

**Edad: 14**

**Ocupacion: Famoso cantante/ Estudiante 3º secundaria**

**Virtudes: Creativo, alegre, atractivo, divertido,original.**

**Defectos: Egoísta, egocéntrico, necio, arrogante, siempre esta ocupado con el trabajo.**

**Cambios: Ser más humilde y más amable.**

Deidara no solo era arrogante, Mikoto estaba segura que su hijo era el hombre mas arrogante del mundo, bueno mas bien el adolecente mas arrogante del mundo, por eso había escrito tan pocos cambios, Deidara no admitiría mas cambios, es mas ni siquiera estaba segura de poderlos llevar a cabo ya que nunca estaba en casa.

A pesar de todo estaba orgullosa del éxito de su hijo, aunque era algo así como un orgullo secreto, ya que casi nadie sabía que Deidara era su hijo, él no usaba su apellido, ya que según él no quería ser famoso por su madre o por su familia, sino por su propio talento, y lo había conseguido, de cualquier forma, y aunque sonara un poco egoísta Mikoto tambien deseaba que su hijo pasara mas tiempo con su familia , y pronto conseguiría su deseo porque le darían 1 mes de descanso por la boda, claro que aun no se lo había dicho ni a la disquera ni a Deidara, pero no podían negarse, ya que era un evento familiar muy importante, además Deidara por muy famoso que fuera todavía era menor de edad, y ella era su madre, así que él haría lo que ella dijera.

La pelinegra se disponía a escribir en su laptop cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que había llegado por fin a su último hijo.

**Nombre: Tobi**

**Edad: 13**

**Ocupacion: Estudiante de 2º de secundaria**

**Virtudes: Dulce, amable, alegre, cariñoso, tierno, atractivo.**

**Defectos: Muy infantil, inmaduro, caprichoso, ruidoso, por alguna razón siempre habla en tercera persona.**

**Cambios: Dejar de hablar en tercera persona y ser menos ruidoso.**

De alguna manera entendía el comportamiento de Tobi, al ser el mas pequeño de todos sus hermanos lo sobreprotegieron y lo consintieron demasiado, en especial Kakashi, y ahora que estaba creciendo Tobi se negaba a aceptar que ya no era un niño pequeño, pero eso tendría que cambiar.

Mikoto guardo el archivo, apago su computadora y se dispuso a irse a casa, después de todo la cena que tendría con sus hijos era muy importante, y por eso tenia que verse bien.

.

.

_Ding Dong_

.- Ya voy.- dijo una rubia de largo cabello mientras abría la puerta.- Ya era hora de que llegaras frentona.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una jovencita de largo y sedoso cabello rosa, de unos ojos de esmeralda que brillaban con inteligencia, de una piel blanca aunque no excesivamente y de apariencia muy suave, esta chica era Sakura Haruno, y en esos momentos estaba disfrutando de una enorme tranquilidad que pronto la abandonaría, ya que esta chica era el motivo de los conflictos que pronto se desatarían, pero no nos adelantemos, regresemos a este lindo momento en el que la pelirosa visita a su mejor amiga y casi hermana Ino Yamanaka.

.- Perdón cerda, se me hizo un poco tarde, ya sabes que la tía Tsunade me tiene de asistente en la clínica.

.- Si ya lo sé bueno pasa.- dijo la rubia apartándose un poco.

Sakura entro a la casa de Ino como ya era una costumbre, los viernes era tarde de películas, había sido así desde que ambas tenían 6 años y seguiría siendo así por los siglos de los siglos, la pelirosa tomo asiento en su acostumbrado lugar en el sillón y le pregunto a su rubia amiga.- ¿Qué película vamos a ver hoy cerdita?

.- Bueno frentona, tenia pensado ver películas de Disney pero si tienes otra sugerencia…

.- ¡NO! Disney esta perfecto.- dijo la pelirosa feliz

.- Pero antes Sakura cuéntame, ¿es verdad que la señora Uchiha ya te convenció de mudarte con ellos?

.- Pues si Ino, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Es demasiado insistente, en eso se parece a ti.

Ino le saco la lengua juguetonamente y luego le pregunto.- ¿Y cuando te vas a mudar?

.- Pues todas mis cosas llegan el lunes después de la escuela, quise posponer todo hasta ese día, la verdad no sé si me siento cómoda con esto.

.- Pero no puede ser tan malo, frentona, después de todo vas a vivir con un grupo de bombones…

.- ¡INO!

.- No me regañes frentona, tu sabes tan bien como yo que siendo hermanos de Sasuke-kun tienen que ser guapísimos ¿no los conoces?

.-Pues no, todavía no, tambien por eso estoy nerviosa, Mikoto-san organizo una cena el lunes para que conozca a mis nuevos hermanos.

Los ojos azules de Ino se iluminaron al recordar lo que el idiota de Naruto le había dicho hace rato.- Por cierto Sakura, tengo algo MUY importante que contarte.

.-¿Qué es?.- dijo la pelirosa con curiosidad, todo el mundo sabia que Ino era la fuente de los mejores chismes.

.- Pues Naruto me dijo hace rato que Sasuke-kun va a regresar hoy, y no solo eso, sino que tambien va estudiar en la misma escuela que nosotros, y por lo que logre sacarle, tambien en el mismo salón.- dijo Ino mirando a Sakura, todo el mundo sabía que su pelirosa amiga había estado enamorada de Sasuke cuando tenían 12 años, bueno tambien ella había estado enamorada del Uchiha, pero eso ya era del pasado , además no era ella la que se iba mudar a la casa de Sasuke…

.-Sasuke, ¿De verdad?.- dijo la pelirosa tranquilamente

.- Si.- dijo la rubia.- te lo juro frentona.

La pelirosa se quedo inmóvil por un momento, ella ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, después de todo habían pasado tres años, sin embargo le preocupaba que a Sasuke no le agradara la idea de vivir con ella, él siempre la había visto como una molestia…


	2. Conflicto 1: ¡Matrimonio!

**N/A: Antes que todo quiero pedirles una GIGANTESCA disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo… no se preocupen la historia continuara… la verdad estoy muy contenta con esta historia :D… Pero la verdad escribo cuando me llega la inspiracion y tengo tiempo, asi que no puedo darles una fecha segura para el siguiente capitulo, pero Mientras tanto disfruten este ;)**

**P.D: Mil gracias a ¡Tod s! por su apoyo:**

**Follows:**_anaylen, unsigned16, Phelin,PrincessDarkUrak,MissPanic,Mel2121, Humpty Dumpty Dhu, Yukiko17,andrey-chan, Sakura Hatsu, cerezo23_

**Favoritos: **_anaylen,PrincessDarkUrak,MissPanic,Mel2121,Yukiko17,andrey-chan,Sakura Hatsu, melimelosucre, UchihaMisha_

**Comentarios**

**MissPanic:**¡Que Bueno que te gusto la historia! Me tarde en actualizar pero prometo que no abandonare la historia ¡Saludos!

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: **¡Hola! Te recomiendo mucho que lo veas ;) Claro que no perdían el tiempo… son unos loquillos XD… Si Haku Y Tobi son muy tiernos OwO, gracias la verdad si pase mucho tiempo distribuyéndolos… la pareja no esta definida TODOS tendrán su oportunidad para conquistar a Saku ;) ¡Saludos!

**Pinky Queen: **¡Yo tambien AMO Brother Conflict! ¡Sobre todo a Masaomi *-*! ¡Me alegra que te este gustando! Perdon por la demora ¡Saludos Pinky-sama!

**Sakura Hatsu: **Si Mikoto es una loquilla XD… Me alegra que te gustara mi idea :D… Te juro que van a ser super stalkers, y el resto de Akatsuki tendrá apariciones tu no te preocupes ;)… Pues aquí ya esta la continuación, lenta pero segura… ¡Saludos!

**DISCLAIMER. **NO me pertenecen ni Naruto, ni Brothers Conflict, ni la Bella y la Bestia, ni La Princesa y el Sapo

**Conflicto 1: ¡Matrimonio!**

**.**

**.**

_.-L-la verdad Sasuke-kun es que ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!- dijo apenada la linda niña pelirosa que continuo tímidamente.- Y-yo sé que no hay razón para pensar que tu c-correspondes a mis sentimientos, p-pero quería decírtelo de cualquier manera, b-bueno es que mañana t-te vas a Inglaterra y… yo s-solo quería que tu supieras._

_El objeto de los afectos de esta niña se encontraba parado enfrente de ella con una expresión de fastidio, mientras que la pelirosa lo miraba con ojos expectantes._

_.-Hmp, ¿eso es todo?- pregunto después de unos segundos que la niña ojiverde le parecieron eternos, y como respuesta murmuró un apenas audible "si".- De verdad que eres una molestia Sakura.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se alejaba de la niña que había empezado a llorar._

_._

_._

_Yo ya no soy así, eso ya quedo atrás…_

.- ¡FRENTONA!- grito la rubia mientras sacudía a Sakura tratando de hacerla reaccionar

La pelirosa salió de sus pensamientos y le contesto.- Perdón cerdita es que estaba pensando en otras cosas

.- ¿Cosas como Sasuke?- pregunto Ino de forma juguetona

.- Claro que no, tu sabes que eso ya quedo en el pasado o ¿será que a ti te sigue gustando y es por eso que no dejas de hablar de él?- dijo Sakura sonriendo inocentemente

.- ¡NO! Tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sai.- dijo la rubia con ojos enamorados.- en cambio que yo sepa tu no te has fijado en nadie después de lo de Sasuke…

.- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con él, tú sabes que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, con el entrenamiento y la clínica…

.- Si ya lo sé pero enserio frentona, tienes que disfrutar tu juventud

.- La estoy disfrutando muchísimo para tu mayor información, mi tía Tsunade dice que una mujer no necesita de un hombre para poder ser feliz, además un novio necesita de mucha atención y tiempo que yo no le puedo dar mi prioridad ahora es convertirme en una gran doctora y si no me esfuerzo por lograr mi sueño ahora que soy joven me arrepentiré mas tarde, en cambio un novio lo encontrare cuando sea el momento justo, no pienso pasarme la vida persiguiendo hombres…

.- Hablas como una anciana… Además ahora que estamos en la preparatoria tendremos periodos libres y saldremos mucho mas temprano, podríamos ir al cine o al centro comercial… o a tu casa con tus hermanos

.- ¡INO!

.- No me regañes Sakura, es que enserio tengo mucha, MUCHA curiosidad, Mikoto-san es tan bonita y elegante, y bueno teniendo a Sasuke-kun de referencia, sus hijos deben de ser hermosos… ¿Cuántos dijiste que son?

Sakura se mordió el labio y le contesto.- 14

Ino parpadeo varias veces y entonces dijo.- ¡14! Oh my god, es como tener tu propio harem…

.- ¡No digas tonterías Ino! Además no acabas de decir que tu solo tienes ojos para Sai.- finalizo la pelirosa haciendo una exacta imitación de la aguda voz de su rubia amiga.

La rubia se sonrojo y le contesto.- P-pues si pero tu sabes que hasta ahora no he podido conquistarlo, además no esta de mas tener otras opciones, no seas egoísta Sakura por lo menos préstame uno o dos…- finalizo haciendo un puchero

.- Te los regalo a todos si quieres

.- ¿De verdad?- pregunto la rubia ilusionada

.- Claro que no ¡son míos!- dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua (en ese entonces Sakura no sabía que tan ciertas eran sus palabras), Ino la miro incrédula y después las dos empezaron a reírse incontrolablemente

.- Ya enserio frentona, ¿Cómo vas a vivir con tantos hombres? Digo tu eres bastante poco femenina pero aun así eres mujer…

.- Pues la verdad no tengo idea cerdita, aunque por lo que se, la mayoría de ellos estudia o trabaja así que tal vez no los vea mucho…

.- De cualquier manera en cuanto los conozcas quiero un informe de-ta-lla-do de cada uno de ellos, y tambien quiero fotos.- dijo Ino de forma estricta

.- Lo que usted mande mi ama.- dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

Ino no pudo evitar reírse.- Espera frentona me llego un mensaje.- Ino desbloqueo su celular rápidamente mientras que Sakura leía asomándose por su hombro.

**De: Naruto-baka**

**Hola Ino-chan! Nos vamos a reunir el lunes después de la escuela para darle la bienvenida al Teme y comer algo de RAMEN! Todos van a venir Ino, convence a Sakura-chan y te ayudare con el rarito de Sai.**

.- Ese Idiota de Naruto, yo puedo conquistar a Sai por mi misma.- dijo Ino indignada para después ver a su amiga.- ¿Vas a venir Sakura?

.- No lo sé, es que ese día tengo que recibir mis cosas en la casa de los Uchiha, además Mikoto-san quería pasar por mí a la escuela para darme un recorrido por la casa o algo por el estilo, y por la noche tengo la cena con Mikoto-san y mis futuros hermanastros.- dijo la pelirosa recordando todo lo que tenia que hacer.

.- Bueno pero podrías pedirle a tu papá que reciba todas tus cosas, tienes mucho tiempo para desempacar, después de todo vas a vivir alli, y podrías pedirle a Mikoto-san que te recoja después en el centro comercial, no creo que nos tardemos mucho solo vamos por algo de ramen y ya, y tu cena es en la noche así que no hay problema.- dijo Ino de forma insistente

Sakura pareció meditarlo y después de unos segundos le contesto.- Bueno no pierdo nada con preguntarle a mi papá si puede hacerme ese favor y no creo que a Mikoto-san le moleste, pero de cualquier forma tengo que avisarles, yo te digo después si me dieron permiso o no.

.- Entonces frentona ¡comencemos con nuestro maratón de Disney!- dijo emocionada la rubia.- ¿La Sirenita o La bella y la bestia?

.- ¡LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA!

.- Tu no cambias frentona.- dijo Ino resignadamente.- Bueno vamos a verla

.

.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir todo el vapor que se había acumulado en la ducha mientras que una relajada pelinegra emergía envuelta en una toalla blanca con una sonrisa complacida.

Mikoto comenzó a secarse y mientras se vestía recordaba como había conocido a su futuro esposo y a su hermosa hija.

.

.

_¡Maldita sea voy a llegar tarde para recoger a Sasuke!- pensaba la pelinegra mientras conducía rápidamente._

_Después de unos minutos, que a ella le parecieron horas, por fin había logrado divisar el edificio de la primaria a la que asistía su hijo, Mikoto dejó su camioneta en el estacionamiento y prácticamente corrió al lugar donde Kakashi le había dicho que Sasuke lo esperaba, pronto logro ubicar a Sasuke (con ese cabello en forma de trasero de gallina ¿Quién no lo haría?) sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver que su hijo no estaba solo, así que hizo lo mas prudente, se escondió detrás de un árbol para escuchar la conversación de su hijo sin que él se diera cuenta._

_.-L-la verdad Sasuke-kun es que ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!_

_¡Era una chica! ¡Sasuke estaba con una chica! Y no solo eso la niña se le estaba declarando, su bebé había crecido tan rápido, parecía que apenas era ayer cuando Sasuke mojaba la cama todas las noches porque Hidan le decía que Jashin-sama vendría por su alma si no se callaba de una puta vez, claro que desde entonces Sasuke se había hecho muy callado._

_La orgullosa (y entrometida) mamá intento estirarse para poder ver a la chica, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que si se estiraba más su hijo podría verla y ella no quería eso, así que simplemente espero._

_.- Y-yo sé que no hay razón para pensar que tu c-correspondes a mis sentimientos, p-pero quería decírtelo de cualquier manera, b-bueno es que mañana t-te vas a Inglaterra y… yo s-solo quería que tu supieras._

_¡Es una ternura de niña! ¡Dile algo Sasuke! ¡Contesta o te desheredo!- pensaba Mikoto frenéticamente sin embargo tuvo que esperar un largo rato para que la respuesta llegara._

_.-Hmp, ¿eso es todo?_

_¡SASUKE UCHIHA COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI A UNA DAMA!- pensaba Mikoto furiosa al escuchar la respuesta tan fría de su hijo._

_.-De verdad que eres una molestia Sakura._

_La pelinegra entro en tal estado de shock que para cuando reacciono y salió de su escondite para darle a Sasuke el regaño de su vida, se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya se había ido, dejando a la niña que le había confesado sus sentimientos llorando._

_Mikoto se acerco a la niña, saco unos Kleenex de su bolso y le dijo.- Toma_

_La niña alzo la cabeza para ver quien le estaba hablando, y entonces Mikoto supo que su hijo tenia que ser ciego o retrasado, ¿Cómo rechazar de esa forma a una niña así?, era simplemente perfecta con su cabello rosa pastel, sus grandes ojos verdes y sus tiernas facciones, desde ese momento Mikoto Uchiha se había prometido que esa niña seria su hija de un modo u otro._

_Sasuke ya arruino su oportunidad, pero tengo otros 13 hijos, posiblemente haría buena pareja con Madara o Izuna…_

_.- Gracias señora.- dijo la niña mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un Kleenex_

_.- De nada, no tienes por que estar triste por cosas así, es un tonto por no hacerle caso a una niña tan linda ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_La pelirosada niña se sonrojo al ser llamada "linda" y contesto.- Sakura Haruno_

_Mikoto sonrió de oreja a oreja, incluso su nombre es perfecto, Sakura Uchiha ¡que bien suena!- Bueno es un gusto conocerla señorita Haruno, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha_

_.- ¿U-uchiha?.- pregunto la niña sorprendida.- Entonces usted es…_

_.- Si yo soy la mamá de Sasuke, pero aun así mi hijo es un tonto.- dijo Mikoto mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lo cual hizo sonreír a la pelirosa._

_.- ¡MIKOTO UCHIHA! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!_

_La pelinegra volteo y pudo ver a su compañera de la universidad, y una de sus mejores amigas, acompañada de un atractivo hombre de ojos azules y cabello rosa._

_.- ¡Tsunade!_

_.- ¿Pero que haces aquí Mikoto?- pregunto la rubia y exuberante mujer_

_.- Vine a recoger a uno de mis hijos, pero se me escapo ¿y tu?_

_.- Vine a acompañar a mi cuñado a recoger a mi adorable sobrina.- la rubia se asomo y vio que justo detrás de Mikoto se encontraba su sobrina.- Ven acá Sakura quiero presentarte a una amiga._

_La pelirosa salió tímidamente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Mikoto dijo.- Ya tuve el placer de conocer a tu sobrina, es una niña encantadora._

_La rubia sonrió pero después al acordarse de algo volteo a ver a su cuñado y le dijo amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo).- Veo que mi hermana Mebuki, en paz descanse, no te entreno bien, ¿Dónde están tus modales Haruno? ¿Es así como tratas a las mujeres? ¡Te exijo que te presentes en este instante!_

_Mikoto sintió como una gota resbalaba de su cabeza, definitivamente Tsunade no había cambiado nada._

_El pelirosado hombre camino hacia el frente sonrojado (lo que Mikoto atribuyo totalmente a las palabras de Tsunade, sin embargo tiempo después Kizashi le confesó que realmente había sido por lo hermosa que se veía en aquella ocasión) y dijo.- Mi nombre es Kizashi Haruno, es un placer conocerla._

_Mikoto miro detenidamente los ojos azules del hombre y en ese momento pensó…_

_Tal vez no sea necesario emparejar a Sakura con ninguno de mis hijos, después de todo hay otras formas para que pueda ser mi hija…_

_._

_._

Alguien tocó la puerta, sacando de su ensoñación a la pelinegra, que se dispuso a abrir.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un joven muchacho (aunque podría haber pasado como muchacha) de suaves facciones y largo cabello negro con una secadora y un peine en la mano.

.- ¿Te gustaría que te peine mamá? - pregunto el atractivo joven de cabello largo.

Mikoto sonrió dulcemente mientras con su mano le hacia un gesto al chico para que pasara.- ¡Me encantaría Haku-chan!

El apuesto pelinegro entro a la habitación, mientras que Mikoto se sentaba frente al tocador.

.- Hace mucho que no me ayudabas a peinarme Haku-chan.- dijo la pelinegra nostálgicamente.

.- Ya sé, pero he estado tan ocupado con el trabajo…- dijo el joven un poco culpable.

.- ¡No tienes porque sentirte culpable cariño! Yo entiendo perfectamente

El rostro del joven se ilumino.- Además hoy es una ocasión muy especial, porque Sasu-chan al fin regresa.

Mikoto sonrió dulcemente, de verdad Haku era la persona más dulce en todo el universo.

.- ¿No piensas preguntarme para que los reuní a todos?- pregunto la pelinegra

.- No, si nos citaste es porque querías decirnos a todos juntos y no tengo porque exigirte que me digas antes que a los demás.- dijo Haku seriamente

Mikoto suspiro a su hijo le faltaba ser curioso, aunque de cierta forma lo prefería así, ya que tenía razón, ella quería darles la GRAN noticia a todos sus hijos y sería injusto decirle primero a Haku…

Haku estaba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo y para cuando termino Mikoto tenia un sencillo pero hermoso peinado.

.- ¡Gracias Haku-chan! Definitivamente eres el mejor- dijo Mikoto emocionada, definitivamente su hijo la peinaría en la boda.

.- De nada mamá, te espero en el comedor.- dijo el joven sonrojado sonriendo dulcemente.

.- Si cariño, los alcanzo en un momento, por cierto ¿ya llegaron Kakashi y Hidan con Sasuke?

.- Todavía no, pero si quieres puedo llamarles para saber cuánto falta para que lleguen

.- Si llámales por favor

El pelinegro saco rápidamente su celular y marco el numero de Kakashi… era preferible que llamarle a Hidan.

.- Hola Haku-chan ¿Qué sucede?

.- Hola Kakashi-nii, nada tan solo quería saber cuánto les falta para llegar, mi mamá esta algo preocupada…- Y como no estarlo, Hidan no era la persona mas responsable del mundo y Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes.

.- Pues creo que estaremos allá dentro de quince minutos…- dijo vagamente el peliplata, lo cual preocupo a Haku, ese "creo" por parte de Kakashi podía significar un retraso de una hora o dos.

.- Por cierto, Ita-chan esta vigilando la comida ¿verdad?- pregunto con urgencia Kakashi.

.- Hai

.- Pero no ha tocado nada ¿verdad?- dijo con preocupación evidente en su voz, lo cual era muy comprensible ya que además de Mikoto, Kakashi era el único que podía cocinar bien, y aunque los demás no podían cocinar muy bien ninguno se comparaba con Itachi, el cual era un completo desastre en la cocina, irónicamente tambien era el mas responsable y en el que mas confiaba Kakashi, razón por la cual dejo la comida a su cuidado mientras iba por Sasuke al aeropuerto, con la única condición de que no tocara nada.

.- No te preocupes no ha tocado nada

El peliplata soltó un suspiro y dijo.- Bueno entonces nos vemos allá

.- Si.- Haku colgó el teléfono mientras que su madre le dirigía una mirada ansiosa.- No te preocupes mamá dice que llegan en quince minutos.

Al oir eso Mikoto se relajo visiblemente, ya que aunque Kakashi era totalmente impuntual, confiaba en que no le fallaría en una ocasión tan importante.

.- Bueno Haku-chan vamos con tus hermanos, tengo que asegurarme de que Tobi no haya roto la vajilla, además tengo que vigilar la comida.

.-Itachi ya esta cuidando la comida mamá.- dijo Haku en un tono tranquilizador

.- Entonces con más razón debemos ir inmediatamente.

Haku se rio levemente y después abrió la puerta para que su madre pudiera pasar.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras lentamente y Mikoto sintió ganas de llorar de la felicidad al ver a sus hijos alli reunidos, todavía no estaban todos, pero aun así hacia mucho tiempo que Mikoto no veía a mas de 3 de ellos juntos y el verlos alli y saber que pronto estarían juntos, gracias a la boda, la hacía muy feliz.

.- ¡Okaa-san!.- grito el que parecía mas pequeño mientras corría a abrazarla.

.- ¡Tobi-chan! .- dijo la pelinegra mientras devolvía el abrazo.-¿Ya terminaste de poner la mesa?- pregunto mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijo afectuosamente

.- Si Tobi hizo un buen trabajo Tobi es un buen chico.

Mikoto sonrió, Tobi tenía que ser el niño mas adorable del mundo, era tan tierno con sus grandes ojos negros y su enorme sonrisa, sin embargo ya no estaba en edad para seguir hablando en tercera persona…

.- Si Tobi eres un buen chico.

Pero Mikoto no tenia el corazón para decirle que no a Tobi, sobre todo cuando ponía esa cara tan tierna, mientras tanto el pequeño pelinegro seguía colgado de su madre, sin embargo la soltó inmediatamente en cuanto vio entrar a la sala a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

.- ¡Tobirama-nii!- gritaba el pequeño mientras envolvía en un abrazo a su hermano predilecto.

El peliblanco le sonrió tiernamente y le dijo.- Ya traje tu corbata, ven te ayudo a ponértela.

Mientras tanto un joven de largo cabello negro se encontraba en el sillón con un clara expresión de aburrimiento, mientras a su lado se encontraba un muchacho exactamente igual que él, excepción del largo de cabello y los anteojos, eso sin contar que el segundo se encontraba tranquilamente un libro.

.- Izuna estoy aburrido.- dijo el muchacho de cabello largo mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su hermano.

.- Ya deja de quejarte Madara pareces un niño.- dijo Izuna mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

Mikoto miro esperanzada el intercambio, parecía que por fin Izuna iba rebelarse contra su gemelo…

.- Discúlpate ahora mismo.- reclamo Madara haciendo un puchero

.- Tienes razón perdóname ¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo Izuna con un toque de culpabilidad

La pelinegra dejo caer su cabeza en señal de derrota, al parecer Izuna no tenía pensado cambiar nunca, así que soltando un suspiro Mikoto decidió retirarse a la cocina, tal vez aun estaba a tiempo de rescatar la cena…

Dentro de la cocina se encontraban dos jóvenes, el primero tenia el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja y su rostro mostraba el mayor grado de inexpresividad imaginable mientras el segundo era un pelirrojo de suaves ojos castaños entrecerrados que lo hacían parecer un niño con sueño.

.- Ita-chan ¿ya esta lista la comida?- pregunto Mikoto recelosamente al ver la cocina en perfecto estado y sin ninguna señal de fuego alrededor, pero teniendo a Itachi en la cocina uno nunca podía ser lo suficientemente precavido.

El pelinegro, aun con rostro inexpresivo volteo a ver a su pelirrojo hermano menor como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente, por suerte el menor de los hermanos entendió rápidamente y contesto.

.- Todavía no esta lista Okaa-san calculo que le faltan 15 minutos por lo menos…

.- ¿Y como es que lo sabes Saso-chan?- pregunto Mikoto sorprendida al comprobar que efectivamente le faltaban 15 minutos de cocción a la cena.

.- A veces le ayudo en la cocina a Chiyo obaa- sama.- contesto suavemente

Mikoto sonrió tiernamente, Sasori y su abuela eran muy unidos… era la única persona que había conseguido sacarlo un poco de su depresión…

Con ese pensamiento la pelinegra se dispuso a salir de la cocina dejando a sus hijos con la tranquilidad de que Itachi no echaría a perder la comida… y de paso la cocina.

.- Ya llegue.- se escucho una ruidosa desde el vestíbulo.

.- ¡Hidan-nii!- grito el pequeño Tobi arrojándose contra el peliblanco con atuendo de monje que acababa de entrar por la puerta

.- ¡TOBI QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- gritaba el peliblanco mientras intentaba (y fallaba) quitarse al pequeño que se le había colgado de la pierna.

.- Tobirama-nii, Hidan-nii esta siendo malo con Tobi otra vez

.- ¡Hidan!- dijo Tobirama amenazante mientras se acercaba a zancadas a Hidan.

.- ¡QUE CARAJOS TE PASA TOBIRAMA! ¡SUELTA MI OREJA! ¡NO SOY UN PUTO NIÑO AL QUE PUEDES CASTIGAR!

Mikoto llego a la sala, el lugar de donde provenían todos los gritos y se encontró a Tobirama jalando de la oreja de Hidan, mientras el monje Jashinista maldecía y amenazaba con sacrificar a su hermano en nombre de Jashin-sama, todo esto era presenciado por Indra y Ashura , los cuales intentaban tranquilizaban a Tobi que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un joven de cabello entró a su casa por primera vez después de tres años, todos se quedaron congelados en las ridículas poses que se encontraban, mientras el joven pensaba que sus hermanos eran idiotas, pero a pesar de eso los había extrañado mucho, aunque nunca lo admitiría claro. Después de unos pocos segundos todos se recuperaron del shock y le dieron una calurosa bienvenida a su hermano, lo cual en idioma Uchiha se traducía a unas palmadas en la espalda, revolverle el cabello y decirle bienvenido, a excepción de Tobi que inmediatamente se colgó de la cintura de su hermano mientras gritaba.

.- ¡Sasuke onii-chan regreso!

Cuando vio que sus hijos habían terminado de darle la bienvenida a Sasuke, Mikoto camino hacia él mientras susurraba.

.- Bienvenido a casa Sasu-chan

El pelinegro sonrió sinceramente devolviendo el abrazo de su madre diciendo.- Ya regrese…

Sin embargo el dulce momento entre madre e hijo duraría poco , ya que ocurrió algo verdaderamente impresionante, Mikoto tomo al desprevenido pelinegro de la oreja y lo zarandeo fuertemente como si quisiera arrancársela para después arrojarlo al piso con fuerza descomunal, ante los sorprendidos ojos de los presentes.

.- ¿Y eso porque fue?- pregunto Sasuke mientras acariciaba su oreja lastimada, con una expresión entre molesta y adolorida.

.- ¡Eso es para aprendas a tratar bien a las mujeres!- grito Mikoto molesta, ya que por mas que hubiera extrañado a Sasuke esos tres años, no le hacía olvidar la forma en la que Sasuke había tratado a su preciosa hija Sakura.

Sasuke se quedo congelado ¿Cómo es que su madre se había enterado de la forma en la que trataba a Karin? Definitivamente su madre era una especie de vidente o adivina…

.- Ahora.- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa dulce.- vamos a cenar

Todos los hermanos obedecieron inmediatamente sabiendo de lo que seria capaz su madre si no obedecían.

.

.

.- Ya llegareeee.- cantaban la rubia y la pelirosa en el sillón.

.- Amo esta película cerdita, Tiana es de mis princesas favoritas.- decía la pelirosa feliz

.- Yo tambien amo esta película, aunque yo prefiero a Charlotte, Tiana es muy aburrida…

.- Eso lo dices porque tu estas igual de loca que Charlotte.- dijo Sakura mientras le sacaba la lengia a Ino de modo infantil, a lo cual la rubia contesto golpeándola con uno de los cojines del sillón directo en la cara.

.-Por cierto frentona se me había olvidado, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

.-¿No puede esperar hasta el final de la película?

.- No.- dijo Ino mientras corria a su cuarto.

.- Cuando sea un humano al fin…- cantaba Sakura alegremente mientras miraba a Louis el cocodrilo tocar su trompeta.

Ino regresó emocionadamente y dijo.- Mira frentona.- la pelirosa giro levemente su cabeza y miro el CD que sostenía la rubia en sus manos con cara de resignación.

.- ¡ES EL NUEVO CD DE DEIDARA-SAMA!

.- Si ya lo se Ino

.- Yo pensé que te gustaba la música de Deidara-sama.- dijo Ino haciendo un puchero

.- Si me gusta un poco, pero no estoy obsesionada como tu.- dijo Sakura tranquilamente

.- ¡YO NO ESTOY OBSESIONADA!- grito Ino indignada

.- Por favor Ino si hasta te peinas igual que él.- dijo Sakura mirándola sarcásticamente.

La rubia enrojeció.- B-bueno eso es porque soy su fan, además yo tengo el cabello mas largo…

Sakura soltó una carcajada y siguió viendo su película, mientras que Ino seguía quejándose de lo mal amiga que era…

La pelirosa sonrió… Ino estaba loca… pero aun así era su mejor amiga…

.

.

Tobirama y Kakashi recogían los platos de la cena mientras que Ashura conectaba la computadora, por la cual se contactarían sus dos hermanos.

Mikoto caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, por fin había llegado el momento.

.- Ya esta.- dijo Ashura en el momento en el que aparecieron dos jóvenes en la pantalla, el primero era de largo cabello rubio y encantadores ojos azules, mientras que el segundo tenía un largo cabello castaño y tenia cara de desvelado.

.-Mamá estoy demasiado ocupado para que me llames solo para recibir al "emo-vengador".- dijo el rubio mirando arrogantemente a Sasuke.

.- Regrese solo porque sabía que no estarías en casa Barbie…

.- ¡Ya cállense por favor! Van a hacer que me de migraña ¿Tienen idea de que hora es en Italia?- reclamo el castaño con voz adormilada

.- Lo siento Hashirama-chan.- dijo Mikoto apenada.- Niños compórtense por favor.- dijo mirando amenazantemente a Sasuke y a Deidara.

.- Bueno ¿y para que estamos reunidos aquí mamá?- pregunto el castaño directamente.

.-P-pues como todos ustedes saben, estos tres años he estado saliendo con Kizashi-kun, y bueno él…yo… nosotros vamos a… nos vamos a casar.- termino Mikoto al fin.

Todos los hermanos Uchiha se quedaron en silencio lo cual preocupo a Mikoto enormemente… ¿Qué tal si se oponían?

De pronto Haku se levanto de su asiento y abrazo delicadamente a su mamá.

.- Felicidades Okaa-san.- dijo el pelinegro sinceramente.

.- Arigato Haku-chan.- dijo la pelinegra con lagrimas en los ojos.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio los hermanos comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de comentarios como "juro que lo sacrificare a Jashin-sama si se atreve a lastimarte" o "¿Cuál sería el regalo mas apropiado? Tal vez la nueva edición del Icha Icha…"

Sasuke simplemente estaba inmóvil ya que el no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que su madre estaba saliendo con alguien, por lo cual no sabía como debía reaccionar, lo mejor sería hablar con ella después.

.- ¡Esperen!- grito el castaño de nuevo.- Hay algo mas que quiere decirnos…

Todos voltearon hacia la computadora con cara de "¿Cómo sabes?", Hashirama tomo uno de los largos mechones de su cabello y dijo.- Intuición femenina…

Fue en ese momento en el que la familia Uchiha comenzó a dudar sobre la sexualidad de Hashirama…

.- ¿Entonces estoy en lo correcto Okaa-san?

La pelinegra sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, la "cereza del pastel" estaba a punto de ser develada…

.- Pues si, de hecho tienes razón aunque tambien tiene que ver con la boda. Bueno lo que pasa es que Kizashi-kun él… él tiene…

.- ¡YA DEJATE DE MALDITOS SUSPENSOS MUJER!

.- ¡SON PAUSAS DRAMATICAS HIDAN!- grito enojada Mikoto.- ADEMAS ¿¡QUIEN TE DIJO QUE PUEDES MALDECIR EN PRECENCIA DE TU MADRE!?

Hidan se quedo callado después de murmurar un "lo siento" de forma bastante forzada.

Mikoto suspiro y continuo.- Lo que quería decirles, es que a partir del lunes Kizashi-kun y su hija van a mudarse con nosotros, lo que significa que por fin tendré una hija.- dijo Mikoto extasiada.

Madara sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, él siempre había querido tener una linda y tierna hermana menor, y por fin su sueño se hacía realidad…

.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Tobi ansioso por ser el hermano mayor de alguien.

.- Tiene 15 años igual que Sasu-chan, de hecho van a ir a la misma escuela

Sasuke no podía ser mas miserable, tener una futura fangirl en su casa los 7 dias de la semana ya era lo suficientemente malo… pero como si eso no fuera suficiente tambien la tendría en la escuela… iba a ser un infierno… tal vez Hidan-nii tenia razón… Jashin-sama disfrutaba verlo sufrir

.- ¿Y como se llama?- pregunto Tobi curiosamente

Mikoto sonrió y dijo.- Sakura Haruno

Tobi saltó emocionado.- ¡La onee-chan de Tobi tiene el nombre mas bonito!- Madara lo abrazo y ambos comenzaron a gritar "SAKURA ONEE-CHAAN"

Haku estaba como en un trance, por fin tendría una hermana a la que peinar y arreglar…

Kakashi miraba la enorme tabla de horarios, el lunes tendría que agregar uno mas… el peliplata tomó el único plumón de la caja que no había sido utilizado, por alguna razón ninguno quiso ser el color rosa y comenzó a escribir, en el último espacio _"Sakura"_

.- Bueno si eso es todo me voy a dormir.- dijo el castaño desconectándose sin importarle si lo habían escuchado o no.

.- Tener a una de mis fans viviendo con nosotros va a ser muy problemático, un… aunque podría tener ciertas ventajas… nos vemos, un.- dijo el rubio desconectándose

Sasuke ahora si se había petrificado ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella? De todas las mujeres en el mundo ¿Por qué Sakura Haruno?


End file.
